Red Infinity: Dragon Wizard Emperor
by Shadow-Digital
Summary: Because of unforeseen events, the destiny of a boy changed. Because of that, so did the destiny of others and so did the outcomes of their meetings. Hyoudou Issei with his little sister will rock the balance of power, but will it be for the better or the worse?. Only time will tell but with enough Hope, even a Miracle can happen. X-Over with Kamen Rider Wizard. Enjoy
1. Prologue

**Desclamer:** I do not own High School DxD nor Kamen Rider, they belong to their respective owners

* * *

**Prologue: Life Comes, Life Goes**

My name is Hyoudou Issei, but everybody calls me Ise. I am a third year student at Kuoh Academy. Students with whom I'm not familiar with often say "Isn't that Ise-san?", and make me wonder how they knew my name.

The answer is rather simple, I am considered one of the_ "Prince Charming"_ of this academy. Apparently, being kind and treating the girls in the academy (that outnumber the boys for quite a bit, since it was an all-girls school not that long ago) as more than eye candy can give you quite the reputation. Another factor can be that I like to make others smile and laugh, usually this is in the way of magic tricks I like to play.

I never thought that there would be a **Third** drastic change in my life.

The first was the death of my parents after a car accident, there they revealed to me that I was their Hope, the only thing that they would give up their life for in this world and that they were sorry to leave me alone.

The second one was more drastic, it being my unwillingly participation in the ritual called Sabbath that transformed certain individual with the potential for magic called Gates into creatures born from their despair called Phantoms.

I spent the last year fighting the Phantoms and saving the Gates from being driven to despair and giving birth to new Phantoms. But I was not alone because by my side I had companions that were with me in the ups and downs of the battle with the Phantoms plus the appearance of my rival/friend Nitou Kousuke a.k.a. Kamen Rider Beast.

The battle ended with the defeat of Wiseman the mysterious creator of the Phantoms. And with it I and my comrades went our separated ways although I wasn't alone again. I had Koyomi with me, a victim of the ritual like me but that lost all her memories of her life before it and that needed my magical energy to keep living, it came as a surprise when it became apparent that she could still age.

After putting our life back together she became Hyoudou Koyomi, my little sister (being two years younger than me), and we moved to my parents' old home.

I think I haven't introduced myself properly yet because I am still missing my other name, the one I adopted because of the Sabbath. My name is Hyoudou Issei, Kamen Rider Wizard. And this is the story of the third drastic change in my life, and the start of a whole new adventure for me and my sister.

* * *

**Here is the first story that I write since I don't know how long but i will keep it going strong only i somebody likes it, if not, well it can stay in my head. Sorry if it is rather short but I needed to publish something from where to start. So give me some feedback so this Fic can evolve into something epic and if not, well I hope it can become epic enough for my tastes and that of the readers. So rewiew and help me reignite the writing flames within me.**

**A/N: Minor changes, doesn't need reread**

**Ja ne**


	2. Chapter 1

**Desclamer:** I do not own High School DxD nor Kamen Rider, they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Of a Final and a Beginning**

It all started two weeks after the start of classes. It was a regular morning and I was sitting in my desk when a familiar Black haired girl approached me.

"Good Morning Ise-san" Said the black haired girl with a gentle smile that for some strange reason still gave me chills even after two weeks of knowing this girl.

"Akeno-san, Good Morning" I said to her, returning the smile, only less creepy than hers. Then I asked her "So, How was your weekend?"

The response was in the gentle tone characteristic of Akeno "Shopping with Buchou in Sunday and a Club activity in Saturday. Nothing out of the norm…" if she was going to say anything else, it was interrupted by the arrival of the sensei and the start of the class.

* * *

The day progressed pretty fast after that, and before I was aware of it, it was lunch time already and I was in the shadow of a tree in the school grounds with Koyomi by my side.

"How are you adapting to school life Koyomi-chan?" I asked her as she looked up from her unopened bento.

"It is, very different than when you were fighting against the Phantoms actively" she said as she looked in the distance to the other students.

"It is more peaceful, and we can think of what we want to do with our lives" I said looking at her to see if she really was adapting as well as she said or if she was faking it for my sake, God knows how much I need this time to rest from the constant fighting.

"There is one thing that bothers me" she said a little shyly.

"What is it?" I asked of her to elaborate.

"That girl in your class, Homoyu Akumu…" she started to say but I corrected her "You mean Himemiya Akeno-san?"

"Yes that one" she said nodding before continuing "I perceive a weird sensation from her"

"Are you sure that you aren't just jealous of her *cough* Twins?" I asked her.

She in turn turned beet red and smacked me in the back of my head, ouch that one hurt, and said, tough still red from my response "I am being serious here, she fells not like a Phantom but I am sure she is not human"

Her response wasn't something I was expecting so I was a little surprised but my response to her was a calming smile and after that I said "Well, if you are too preoccupied then I will send Garuda-chan to follow her to see if she sees anything strange, Okay?"

She nodded in confirmation and not a second later the bell signaling the return to classes was heard, and so with a hug we returned to our classes without knowing that someone was spying on us.

"So that is the mage that stopped those kaijin born from despair, plus he has a little sister, mmh… I still have two spaces left, also they form a good combo, if the opportunity presents itself then I will do it, if not… well, only the greater power knows" the mysterious figure then disappeared in a swirl of energy.

* * *

Nothing worth mentioning happened after that but when we were exiting the school at the end of the day, it happened.

"Please, go out with me" the suddenness of the request took me by surprise, I was no strange to being asked out by girls, ever since I came to this school I have been asked out already five time by different girls, but this girl, this black haired petite girl with beautiful eyes, is this what they call love at first sight?

"Sure, I'll love to" I didn't realize that the words left my mouth until after I saw the radiant smile in the girl face, added the fact most girls were glaring jealously at her and the bordering murderous glare coming from Koyomi.

"Then I will see you at the park near here the Saturday at twelve ok. Oh silly me, my name is Amano Yuuma, see ya Isse-kun" and with a cute wink she left with a smile on her face.

Huh… what is this sensation of dread? I slowly looked at my back and saw something terrifying, Koyomi with a sickly sweet smile on her face and a little twitch on her left eye.

"Onii-chan, let's head back home we have to _talk_" the last word confirmed me that I was going to be in a world of pain when we get home.

* * *

The next day I lamented how right I was the previous day. Koyomi showed me just how displeased she was that I had a date.

"Mmh… Koyomi-chan, what is this?" I asked a little uncertain because before me was a little portion of rice and a glass of water.

"It's your dinner" she said seriously, she was eating fish with rice and vegetables.

"Isn't this a little too excessive Koyomi? I know you are angr…" I was trying to reason with her but she interrupted me.

"No" she said with a blank face and emotionless tone.

"But…" I tried to say but she cut me again.

"No"

"But I…"

"No"

I released a sigh, Koyomi when upset was like a mountain, and nothing short of a meteorite can change her mind.

Now today I was very hungry and sleepy, although that was normal i wasn't a morning person, and having being denied coffee this morning I was like a zombie, just only without the eating brains part.

I was staring blankly out the window when I felt someone familiar sit on the desk besides mine.

"Ah, Good Morning Aken…" the words died in my throat when I saw her, her smile was the same as always, at least in appearance, but it was off somehow. I could almost hear my instincts screaming "RUN, RUN YOU FOLL" to me

So I gathered all my courage and asked "Mmh, something's wrong Akeno-san?" she turned to face me and my blood run cold. "No, everything is alright but I heard an interesting rumor" she said calmly with an undertone that made all the alarms in my brain go off

"Mmh… what kind of rumor Akeno-san?" I said tentatively

"A really curious one" she wants me to ask doesn't she

"What is it?" there I said it, now I only hope this doesn't backfire spectacularly in my face.

If anything, her smile became wider and more terrifying before she said "It seems that one of the "Charming Princes" got a date for a weekend and being in the same club as Kiba-kun confirmed one possibility, so it is true?"

I got the impression that asked on my answer, or rather how I worded it, she would decide on beating me to a pulp or not.

"Erm… yes I was asked out by this girl, Amano Yuuma and I accepted" my response was short and to the point so I hoped she wouldn't overreact over this like Koyomi did.

"Ah, thanks for confirming it Issei-san" her tone was of joy and the complete one hundred eighty degrees her mood did freaked me out more than anything but I refrained from commenting because her voice had an undertone finality.

* * *

The rest of the week went in a blur with Koyomi's cold shoulder and Akeno short responses and more scary than normal mood.

It was Saturday morning when Koyomi mood went from "Outright Hostile" to "Tolerant" and with her giving me normal sized food portions plus the Drink of the Gods (and Maous), coffee. I went to review the date I was going to take Yuuma-chan on.

Before I knew it, it was time to go to the park, I arrived five minutes before her and when she asked me if I had to wait too long I only said "I just got here", something I always wanted to say to a girl.

After that I took her to the shopping district with her, after that we saw a movie and finally we ate at a family restaurant where she ate a chocolate parfait, I could just stare at her eating that and be full, she was so beautiful.

At sunset we returned to the park when she turned to face me and said "It was very fun Issei"

"I had fun too" I said still mesmerized by her beauty

"Now I only more have one thing to ask of you" she said in her angelic voice.

"Anything" I said immediately

"Would you die for me, Issei?" she asked, obviously, you don't… Wait, WHAT?

"Wa-wait W-what?" I said unintelligently.

"Hmm, it seems to have stopped working" she said and my thoughts were going at the speed of light.

*FWOOSH*

Before I could react, a spear made of pure light pierced my stomach and when I reached for it, it disappeared leaving a large hole where my stomach once was.

"We had to eliminate you before you became a liability, if you want to blame someone, then blame god for putting the Sacred Gear in you" I was what she said before she turned her back to me and walked away, that was the moment I fell face-first to the ground but first I saw and pair of angelic black wings growing from her back.

"I was fun using that succubus charm spell on him" that and her light laugh was the last thing I heard before I died.

* * *

Before the body of Issei the mysterious figure that spied on him appeared again and looked at his body with an unreadable expression on its face.

"So it came to pass, I just never though it would be using such a dirty trick" its melodic voice identifying the entity as female was laced with disgust.

"Still, a chance to acquire a Kamen Rider as an ally is always a welcomed one" she then took something from a hammer-space and inserted it in Issei body that made it shine and mixture of red, blue, green, yellow and platinum before dying and the soft sound of a breathing could be heard.

"With this it should be enough" the female said before the pale moonlight caught her hair and revealed its stunning color,** Blond**.

* * *

**This is the first chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I put my all in doing it so if you can the please tell how it was (be good or bad all constructive criticism is welcome).**

**I think the final and the cliffhanger will leave more than one person thinking.**

**So who is issei new Master? that is for me to know and for you to find out next chap, I can only say it is not Rias (obviously) and it is not an OC.**

**So as I say any suggestions make them and I will consider then if I can fit them in the plot (And YES, this HAS plot it ISN'T random)**

**So with that note this is good bye.**

**Shadow-Digital signing out.**

**Ja Ne.**


End file.
